Fault In Our Stars
by lover101Kenny
Summary: Prejudice and Pride linger on into the new generation as Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy come out openly about their relationship, meanwhile Rose has trouble breaking free from her father's eye. 'We're not perfect, but we sure aren't fake."


**I don't get to own Harry Potter, I don't even get to rent them. . . . so I just come here, play with the little dollies and give them back to J. K. Rowling. That hasn't stopped me from slipping Draco into my purse though. **

* * *

**Title: Fault In Our Stars **

**Summary: Prejudice and Pride linger on into the new generation as Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy come out openly about their relationship, meanwhile Rose has trouble breaking free from her father's eye. ''****We're not perfect, but we sure aren't fake."**

**Rating: T (rating may go up) **

* * *

"So, you didn't tell him?" Albus asked.

Scorpius didn't meet Al's green eyes. He couldn't.

". . . .No."

Albus just nodded, allowing the train to muffle the silence.

"Would a letter be easier for you?"

Scorpius continued to gaze out the window. "Sure, I'll start off like this: _Hey, Father, classes are well and I'm getting used to Hogwarts; by the way I'm gay. Write back soon_."

Albus rolled his eyes. "Scorpius, he'll find out sooner or later."

"Not if we keep our mouths shut." Scorpius snapped. "I don't know about you, but I like a roof over my head, I have no plans on being kicked out."

Albus gave him a sympathetic look. "I think you're jumping to conclusions. I don't think your dad would do that."

Scorpius just smiled, rudely. "Well, you've solved all my problems, how about starting on World hunger next, Albus."

Albus bit his lip, looking at the ground. The next second, Scorpius was sitting next to him, kissing his cheek.

"I'm sorry. I'm just worried."

Albus smiled.

"Don't be. We'll tell them together." They linked hands, but Scorpius wasn't so sure.

A couple of compartments down James Sirius Potter sat silently while his friends laughed and joked. He started out the window, thinking deeply. Albus had been acting strange for the past few weeks this summer. He was more open and free-spirited. Normally his little brother was shy and soft-spoken. But after one week with the Malfoys and he's changed.

James swore it was dark magic and his father just laughed.

He narrowed his eyes.

Something felt odd about Albus.

Three compartments over sat Rose with a nose in her book and across from her was Lily. The little girl was bubbling with energy, excited about her first year.

"Isn't this exciting Rose? My first year at Hogwarts! I hear the castle is so grand, even seventh-years find new rooms! Oh, it'll be-"

"Lily! I'd focus more on your studies than the castle." Rose snapped, going back to her _History Of Magic_ book.

Lily bit her lip. "Study? I haven't even-"

"It'll do you good, trust me." Rose tossed a book next to her: _Magical __Beginnings. _"You'll be reading that first term. Get a head start."

Lily looked unsure but picked up the book anyway.

Albus, meanwhile smiled seeing the castle not far away.

"We're almost there, Scorp."

Scorpius sighed, his head on Albus' lap. "Finally."

* * *

"Not one letter yet!" Ron Weasley was outraged. It was the second week of school and his little Rose-bud hadn't written a single letter to him yet.

Heromine smirked while reading a muggle book. "Ron, it's only the second week of classes. Chill."

Ron turned to his stunning wife. "Me, chill? She could be kissing boys for all I know!"

Heromine just laughed, softly. "What makes you think that?"

"Little bastards, stay away." His voice possessive, and angry as he gripped the sofa at the tought of his little girl kissing a big-scary-bad-boy.

Boys were off limits.

Little, hormonal, mean boys.

Heromine wrapped her house coat around her, hugging her husband from behind.

"She's growing up though. She and I talked and-"

"About what?" Ron turned.

"Ron, you can't possibly have noticed?"

Ron gave a clueless response.

"Ron, she's developing, you know? A woman?"

Ron's eyes widened in anger. "She's barley thirteen, 'Mione. Still my little girl-"

The screeching of an Owl stopped the parent's conversations as Ron ran to the grey Owl. His hopeful smile faded when he found no letters from his daughter.

". . . Stupid bird." He muttered to the Owl, who just was just as clueless as Ron's wife, and just gazed on.

* * *

Harry Potter smirked at the letter in his hands.

The fancy cursive of Draco Malfoy was as elegant as ever as he read about the contents of his son's behavior at the sleep over he and his best friend Scorpius had.

For being in rival houses, they sure were best of friends.

Harry wouldn't lie, he was surprised his son made friends rather than enemies with the Malfoy, hopefully it would bring peace. And it did. So natually Harry was fine with Albus spending the last week of the summer with Scorpius.

Albus was kind and very polite, Draco had written.

A little too polite in Draco's opinion.

_"Potter, I swear if your son is snogging mine, I can't guarantee your son not hexed b the end of the school year._"

That didn't make the oldest Potter tremble, but he was worried about the outcome that was to happen.

He knew his son was homosexual, he saw the signs. The loving way Albus talked about how happy he was being "Best-Friends" with Scorpius, the way he was excited to be spending time with Scorpius. That shine he got in his green eyes whenever Scorpius' name was mentioned, the list went on.

After Ginny's Death in childbirth to their littlest one, Lily, Harry had to play both roles in parenting. Maybe "Motherhood" softened him up a bit. Not saying he'd be mad for Albus being gay, never. But he wouldn't appreciate Draco's wrath when they came clean.

Harry hoped Albus knew how much he loved him and would be accepting of his choice.

But for now, the continuation of playing "not-knowing-about-my-son's-homosexuality" was to be kept on a roll until Albus was ready.

"Well, got the whole house to myself." Harry muttered, letting his feet prop on his office deck as he leaned back into his chair.

Lily was off to her first year at Hogwarts, Albus was in his third and James was in his fifth. Harry had taken the day off to send his children off to the train.

". . . .I'm bored." He spoke to no one.

* * *

Take his son, lock him in his room and never let the world see his sunshine ever again.

It was tempting for Draco. So. Very. Tempting.

The last week of summer had him worried on edge. First he thought of nothing about the middle Potter brat staying at his house for the last week of summer. He was Scorpius' friend after all, well, he was one of the few friends he had.

He didn't care so long as they stayed out of trouble.

But Potter crossed the line.

He knew he should have hexed him the second he saw Albus lean in for a kiss. He should have!

Draco furiously started out the window watching house elves tend to a garden when he heard the door open.

"Draco, your Mother requests you."

It took a lot of negotiation and hiding but thankfully his parents didn't get their asses handed to them and hauled to Azkaban. They lived in Malfoy manor with Draco, happily spending their free time watching Scorpius grow up.

"I'll be down in a while. I have things to think about."

"Whatever about?"

He sighed, turning to Lucius.

"It's about Scorpius."

"What about him?"

Draco had a bad feeling in his gut.

"I don't know, I could be wrong. But something's about to happen."

* * *

Scorpius woke with a start that night, frightened.

Albus, he needed Albus.

* * *

**Not bad for a first chapter. **

**10 reviews for chapter 2. **

**-lover101Kenny. **


End file.
